


Il calore del legame

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Beta/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Introspection, M/M, Omega Erwin Smith, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: La batosta era arrivata con il risultato del test per riconoscere il suo sottogenere. Si era aspettato di essere un beta – benché avesse caratteristiche fisiche da Alpha, come la corporatura massiccia e i tratti più spigolosi, ben poco androgini -, ma il risultato era stato lì, nero su bianco, stampato in carattere greco e con la specifica in lingua corrente.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Our place's name [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206678
Kudos: 8
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Il calore del legame

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'[ _Italian P0rnfest #14_](https://www.landedifandom.net/pf14-main/) indetto da [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
>  **Prompt:** Erwin Smith/Levi Ackerman || _Omegaverse – Erwin crede nel legame, ma da quando ha scoperto di essere un omega, non nutre molte speranze di trovare l’anima gemella. [Bonus: Levi ha una crush paurosa per lui anche se è un beta]_

Erwin aveva sempre avuto chiaro in testa il suo futuro: trovare una persona di cui innamorarsi e costruirsi una famiglia; era stato il suo sogno fin da bambino, prima ancora di comprendere la struttura del mondo in cui era nato e in cui era destinato a vivere.  
A circa sei anni, durante le scuole, aveva assistito per la prima volta a una lezione sui generi recessivi che identificavano la popolazione in tre sottogeneri, tra cui gli Alpha, gli omega e i beta; la spiegazione era stata a portata di bambino e lui, più che su ciò che significava far parte di una delle categorie, si era soffermato sull'idea che ogni persona potesse stabilire con un'altra un legame. Una teoria che non cozzava affatto col suo sogno di trovare qualcuno da amare per tutta la vita.  
La batosta era arrivata con il risultato del test per riconoscere il suo sottogenere. Si era aspettato di essere un beta – benché avesse caratteristiche fisiche da Alpha, come la corporatura massiccia e i tratti più spigolosi, ben poco androgini -, ma il risultato era stato lì, nero su bianco, stampato in carattere greco e con la specifica in lingua corrente.  
  


**Ω**   
**omega**

  
In una condizione normale, in una società meno retrograda, Erwin non avrebbe sentito dispiacere, se ne sarebbe detto lieto, perché era più facile che un omega trovasse qualcuno che volesse stabilire con lui un legame rispetto a un beta. Tuttavia, la prospettiva non era allettante. Non rientrava nei canoni di bellezza degli omega, probabilmente a causa di geni Alpha e beta nel suo patrimonio genetico, e quello significava essere osteggiato due volte: la prima perché non era un partner ideale per un Alpha, la seconda veniva di conseguenza alla prima, perché era un omega senza prospettive.  
Erwin aveva _così tanto_ da dare, che la sola idea di essere scartato a priori era una sofferenza indicibile. Eppure lo comprendeva: quale Alpha si sarebbe accompagnato a un omega che magari appariva più virile, più alto, più massiccio? Con un beta avrebbe potuto avere una possibilità, ma in quel contesto? Considerando che era soggetto a un calore mensile che, nel caso avesse avuto un partner fertile, avrebbe potuto dargli una gravidanza? Erwin era spaventato alla prospettiva di dover prendere soppressori per un lungo periodo, considerando che il suo fisico sembrava rifiutarli sempre più spesso.

Sospirò, lo sguardo puntato sulla scatoletta di latta in cui portava i propri soppressori: ne aveva ancora un bel po', eppure la sola idea di ingurgitarne un altro gli faceva partire la nausea. Le ore di sonno, quando era nel suo periodo di calore, finivano per essere sostituite da lunghe e agonizzanti sedute sul water a vomitare, perché quelle pillole sembravano non fare il loro lavoro o, meglio, il suo corpo non permetteva loro di adempiere allo scopo senza ripercussioni per il fisico.  
Attenuavano il calore, ma era una misura così tanto borderline, per la sua salute, che non sapeva più cosa fare. Lo specialista lo aveva imputato al suo metabolismo e al fatto che avesse sicuramente dei geni Alpha, che rigettavano il composto chimico. La soluzione sarebbe stata un mix tra le due soluzioni: i soppressori per omega e quelli creati per gli Alpha, ma era un omega e non poteva acquistarli; non poteva neppure chiedere a un Alpha di farlo al posto proprio, essendo nominativi.  
Non c'era soluzione, non al momento attuale per lo meno. La sua unica consolazione era che essendo omega, poteva stare tranquillo in una classe di soli beta e omega: niente rischi di aggressioni, nel caso i soppressori avessero lasciato emergere il suo odore e i suoi feromoni.  
«Tutto a posto?» Erwin voltò lo sguardo alla propria sinistra, dove Levi Ackerman, il suo vicino di banco, lo guardava accigliato. O almeno, a lui sembrava accigliato; aveva la stessa espressione incolore di sempre, ma Erwin con il passare dei giorni aveva imparato a interpretarne i piccoli cambiamenti.  
Gli sorrise, perché quel beta era poco incline al dialogo con gli altri, ma straordinariamente ciarliero nei suoi confronti – se si prendeva in esame il fatto che a lui rivolgesse la parola per primo di solito, saluto mattutino e di fine lezioni compresi. «Sì... beh, non dormo molto.»  
Levi parve guardarlo con maggiore intensità nello sguardo grigio, che in quel frangente pareva argenteo, prima di rivolgersi con gli occhi verso la scatolina che Erwin ancora si rigirava tra le mani. «Non hanno ancora trovato il mix giusto?» domandò; aveva un tono più apprensivo, ma Erwin dubitava che qualcun altro se ne sarebbe accorto, così sbuffò, scuotendo la testa.  
«Già. Beh, prima o poi ce la faranno... tanto non credo che qualcuno vorrà formare presto un legame con me.» aveva preso a scherzarci spesso, sulla faccenda. L'idea che non avrebbe mai avuto un legame era un dato di fatto, visto come si era ritrovato. Era un omega atipico e avrebbe dovuto convivere con tale consapevolezza. Il legame era una cosa definitiva e... beh, dubitava in ogni caso che qualcuno lo avrebbe reclamato davvero.  
Levi parve borbottare qualcosa, ma Erwin non sentì cosa, mentre il professore entrava in classe per iniziare la lezione successiva e non così pensò più all'espressione del compagno di classe.

Fu qualche giorno dopo che le cose divennero più chiare. A sua discolpa, non aveva mai dato peso al fatto che Ackerman sembrasse così ben disposto nei suoi confronti, non davvero, principalmente perché non aveva la minima consapevolezza di se stesso fin da quando si era scoperto un omega, con tutte le conseguenze che gli erano crollate addosso.  
Uno degli aspetti positivi di essere un omega come Erwin era il fatto che raramente degli Alpha o dei beta con intenzioni bellicose gli si avvicinavano; era ancora un ragazzo, certo, ma aveva già superato il metro e ottanta e il suo fisico era massiccio e imponente rispetto a quello della maggioranza degli altri studenti.  
Non si poteva però dire lo stesso delle parole dette dagli altri studenti; c'era una specie di legge non scritta, in effetti, secondo cui i beta dovevano necessariamente avere un carattere più acido e risentito nei confronti degli Alpha perché avevano ciò che agli altri era precluso e nei confronti degli omega perché... beh, erano omega, tanto bastava.  
Gli capitava spesso di sentire stralci di discorsi malevoli, così non si sorprese quando, mentre stava per rientrare in classe dopo la pausa pranzo – in netto anticipo – la voce di uno dei suoi compagni beta si fece sentire attraverso la porta chiusa.  
«Madre Natura deve aver avuto un pessimo senso dell'umorismo, insomma... creare un omega come Smith? Chi mai vorrebbe creare un legame con lui? Non un Alpha sicuramente.» Erwin sospirò, fermando la mano che prima aveva allungato verso la maniglia a scorrimento. Non gli andava di entrare e vedere i loro visi spavaldi, né quel cipiglio di superiorità e sfida, come se lui avesse mai potuto tirargli un pugno – avesse avuto un temperamento più violento, probabilmente lo avrebbe fatto. Ma non era nato in quel modo e quella non era certo la soluzione.  
Qualcuno doveva aver detto qualcos'altro, perché stavano tutti ridendo; Erwin sperava non c'entrasse ancora lui, ma era abbastanza palese che non era la sua giornata fortunata.  
«Oh, e immagino che tu e Dawk invece abbiate schiere di pretendenti pronti a buttarsi ai vostri piedi. O almeno per parlare in questo modo, _dovete_ averli. Magari un bel legame già stabile, mh?» la voce era quella inconfondibile di Levi; aveva un tono di sfida, basso e provocatorio. Erwin riusciva a immaginarselo piuttosto bene, mentre aveva i piedi sul banco, fissava di fronte a sé per un attimo e poi rivolgeva i suoi occhi ai malcapitati.  
«Andiamo Ackerman, pensi davvero che non sia destinato a rimanere un senza-legame? Fosse nato beta avrebbe avuto speranza, ma _omega_?» la risposta era stata dolorosa ed Erwin ebbe davvero la tentazione di arretrare, andare un attimo in bagno, anche se non gli serviva, e tornare dopo.  
«Potenzialmente siamo tutti dei senza-legami. E poi... a me un legame con Smith non sembra così sconveniente.» una stilettata diretta al suo interlocutore, il tono velenoso, che poi si tramutava in qualcosa di più serio e fu proprio in quel momento, che Erwin comprese.  
Forse perché era un omega, forse perché non era abituato a sentirsi voluto in un certo qual modo, ma anche se chi stava parlando con Levi non lo stava prendendo sul serio, lui sì. Lui lo prese seriamente, perché lo conosceva: non scherzava mai, specialmente sulle cose importanti.  
Probabilmente fu quello il motivo per cui scelse di entrare in quel momento, poco dopo le parole di Levi, che avevano causato un mutismo piuttosto evocativo negli altri.  
Erwin non guardò nella loro direzione, piuttosto verso Levi, che gli rivolse appena uno sguardo. I loro occhi si incrociarono e lui fu _certo_ del fatto che l'altro sapesse che avesse sentito almeno le ultime battute.  
Avrebbe voluto parlargli, ma sapeva che non era il momento, anche perché la campanella per la fine della pausa pranzo stava suonando, così prese semplicemente posto in attesa della fine della giornata.

Parlare alla fine non era stata un'opzione. Non lo era stata perché, al termine delle lezioni, i suoi soppressori avevano chiesto lo scotto e lui era dovuto scappare in bagno ancora prima di dire una parola.  
E così finiva nel cesso l'ennesima dose di quelle pastiglie dell'inferno; le odiava. Odiava doverle prendere e odiava essere _così_. In un mondo giusto avrebbe potuto sentirsi meno in ansia per il suo futuro, meno spaventato alla prospettiva che non avesse altro destino se non quello di rimanere schiavo di una natura maledetta.  
Un altro conato, ma mentre si piegava in modo convulso, cercando di reggersi al water, un tocco fresco gli arrivò sulla fronte; era una mano delicata e piccola e gli fece quasi rilassare lo stomaco in subbuglio, mentre i succhi gastrici ribollivano. Non disse nulla, Levi, mentre gli passava la mano anche sulle spalle, incoraggiandolo a rimettere quel poco che aveva mangiato in pausa pranzo, nella speranza di poterlo tenere nello stomaco fino alla sera.  
Quando il momento fu passato, Erwin sollevò gli occhi vitrei su quelli del beta; aveva un'espressione pacata, ma il suo sguardo era attento e fisso su di lui. «Ti accompagno a casa.» lo aveva detto davvero? Erwin non avrebbe saputo dirlo, non sul serio, ma mentre si risollevava con le gambe un po' malferme e vedeva Levi recuperare le loro cartelle, non poté fare a meno di rispondersi che sì, era proprio ciò che aveva detto.  
Così si lasciò accompagnare da quel beta che, fino al giorno prima, era apparso tutto tranne che gentile – e ancora non lo avrebbe davvero definito in quel modo -, fino ad arrivare all'appartamento in cui viveva da quando aveva scoperto di essere un omega.  
Era di dimensioni modeste, nulla di vergognoso o altro: la sua famiglia ci teneva, in fondo, solo che non volevano più averlo in casa, non più. Levi si guardò in giro, mentre Erwin si toglieva le scarpe e poi entrava. «Prego, entra pure.» mormorò.  
L'altro si fece un po' esitante, ma poi fece lo stesso e lo seguì all'interno. «Vuoi qualcosa da bere?»  
Gli domandò, mentre si versava un po' d'acqua; Levi scosse la testa, sempre guardandosi intorno, come se si fosse aspettato qualcosa di diverso.  
«Cosa c'è?»  
«Pensavo... vivessi con la tua famiglia.» Erwin sbuffò, scuotendo appena il capo. «No. Beh, non da quando mi sono rivelato un omega. Sai, Alpha e omega non sono una buona accoppiata nella stessa casa, specie senza legami.» Levi lo guardò un po' confuso, probabilmente era nato da dei beta e non aveva davvero _idea_ dei problemi che poteva causare avere un omega e un Alpha in età fertile nello stesso ambiente, senza alcun legame a frenare impulsi e istinto.  
«È stato meglio così, almeno non devo... guardarmi le spalle.» sospirò, perché non era stato sempre così e rimpiangeva la spensieratezza di quando era ancora un bambino, un ragazzino dai desideri semplici e puliti, senza alcuna consapevolezza che ottenerli non era poi così facile.  
Levi non disse nulla, mentre lo osservava bere. «L'hai sentito, vero?»  
Erwin non ebbe neppure bisogno di chiedere cosa: sapeva quello che l'altro intendeva. Parlava dello scambio in classe, era piuttosto ovvio. «Sì.»  
«E non vuoi chiedermi niente?»  
Posò il bicchiere, mentre tornava a guardare l'altro negli occhi e a sorridergli appena. «Penso che il legame sia qualcosa di... importante. E che non sia una scelta così facile. Ma... grazie, mi hai difeso.» lo vide chiaramente irrigidirsi, mentre anche la sua espressione e i suoi occhi seguivano e, per un attimo, se ne dispiacque. Gli piaceva, Levi. Era un ragazzo taciturno e rissoso, ma con lui si era sempre comportato bene, non lo aveva mai ostracizzato né trattato in modo differente.  
«Non ho molto da offrire, Levi. Non a un beta comunque.» e soprattutto non a Levi. Non voleva costringerlo in un legame stabile che non gli avrebbe permesso di scappare; erano così giovani e, anche se Erwin avesse voluto stringere un legame con Levi...  
Scosse la testa; no, non poteva, era fuori discussione. «Perché sei un omega?»  
«Perché non sarei abbastanza.»  
«E questo chi lo decide, scusa?» Erwin abbassò la testa; era vero. Non poteva deciderlo solo lui, ma se si fosse lasciato trascinare dall'attrazione e dal desiderio non ne sarebbe venuto nulla di buono. Né per lui né per Levi.  
Sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi e poi le sue dita a sfiorargli il mento; era più basso di lui di almeno venti centimetri, ma aveva così tanta determinazione negli occhi che Erwin, che sentiva tutto il peso della sua natura, abbandonò ogni resistenza e cedette volentieri.

Cosa lo aveva portato in quella situazione? Erwin avrebbe potuto ripercorrere in modo piuttosto istintivo ogni sua mossa e decisione, ma nulla avrebbe potuto giustificare il fatto che si trovava a stringere il corpo magro di Levi contro il proprio. Lo stesso ragazzo che poteva allontanare con lo sguardo anche l'Alpha più saccente... eppure eccoli lì.  
Levi aveva gli occhi socchiusi e le braccia avvolte intorno alle sue spalle, le labbra appena aperte e il respiro affrettato di eccitazione e desiderio. Erwin sentiva chiaramente anche la propria, di eccitazione, il proprio coinvolgimento, il suo calore tenuto a bada solo da un soppressore e tutto ciò che ne conseguiva appresso.  
La verità era che Levi era _davvero troppo_ per lui. Un beta con quel tipo di temperamento, avrebbe facilmente potuto avere molto di più che un omega troppo sviluppato per essere considerato tale. Eppure...  
«Non smetti mai di pensare, tu?» Levi lo guardava, un po' torvo in verità, con quegli occhi color grigio acciaio e l'espressione... stava sorridendo, chiaramente. Era un sorriso malizioso e un po' provocatorio, che gli solleticò lo stomaco e l'inguine in modi che non avrebbe saputo spiegare sul serio.  
«Già.» fu la sua unica risposta e l'altro, per buona misura, si allungò verso di lui per dargli un bacio. Un contatto che Erwin ricambiò nell'immediato, memore della sensazione e del fatto che Levi desse molto più di quanto lasciasse intendere. Ed era bello.  
Labbra, bocca, lingua, saliva, tutto insieme, mentre la frizione tra i loro corpi cresceva in pressione e il desiderio gli faceva tendere il sesso. Il calore ben imbrigliato, solo a un passo, ma abbastanza perché non desiderasse _altro_ , mentre Levi si lasciava baciare e lo baciava a propria volta.  
Un mugolio, che poi si tramutò in un gemito, mentre l'altro lo faceva mettere meglio su di lui, in una posizione dominante che Erwin apprezzava, come se fosse naturale per Levi dargli il controllo malgrado ciò che madre natura aveva fatto al suo corpo.  
«Levi...»  
«Andiamo, non lo avevi capito?» la luce divertita negli occhi di Levi non era scomparsa, ma si era accesa maggiormente, mentre divaricava le gambe e le piegava. Erano nude e pallide ed Erwin non desiderava fare altro che baciarle e morderle.  
L'indecisione durò un istante, prima di posare le labbra sul ginocchio sinistro e baciarlo, prima di scivolare verso l'alto, lungo la lunghezza dell'arto fino alla coscia, mordendone la carne tenera e sentendo Levi ansimare, mentre le sue dita andavano a tirargli un poco i capelli.  
Un altro mugolio ed Erwin scivolò oltre il suo sesso per mordere la coscia destra. La pelle era liscia in quel punto, per poi farsi più ruvida verso il basso. Ma era fantastica e aveva un sapore unico.  
«Oh... dai...» Levi inarcava appena il corpo, la tensione chiara e il pene eretto e gonfio che svettava tra le sue gambe.  
Era la prima volta che vedeva così chiaramente un altro corpo nudo e, nell'osservarlo, Erwin si perse a contemplare la forma e il colore, prima di prendere quell'erezione nella mano e cominciare a muoverla. Levi si contorse in risposta, cominciando a inveire e, cavolo, era bellissimo.  
Così come fu bellissimo quando l'altro lo portò nuovamente in su, verso la sua bocca e lo indusse a sfregarsi su di lui; non si era aspettato quella sensazione, quel colpo di nudità condivisa che portava, inesorabilmente, all'orgasmo. Ma... era stato fantastico.  
E Levi che respirava affannato, tutto sudato e sporco, che abbandonava quella fissazione che aveva solo avuto modo di intravedere, era ancora migliore. Lo stesso Levi che lo guardò, il viso arrossato e gli occhi lucidi e disse «Stringi un legame con me, Smith.».  
Quasi non si sentì rispondere di sì, perché quella era sempre stata la sua risposta, fin dal primo momento in cui l'altro aveva aperto uno spiraglio in merito. Anche se Levi meritava di meglio, anche se erano un beta e un omega. Erwin poteva sentirlo: il calore del legame che nasceva e si sedimentava, ancora prima di _essere_ davvero. E non gli serviva davvero nient'altro per accettare con un bacio quell'offerta.


End file.
